Hidden Rose
by Lady Elizabeth
Summary: Ch. 3 UPLegolas meets the mysterious Lady Arianne, but with her past and the dangerous future to come will love survive all or will it whither away beyond both's reach. NEW Plz read and review! 1st LOTR fic. Great LegolasOC romance! Check it out!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hey everyone I hope you like this story, it's my first LOTR fanfic, although not my first story. I haven't read the books yet since I'm currently waiting for the third installment of the LOTR trilogy to be released and then I'll get to all that wonderful leading. I'm just going to write this story to the best of my knowledge based on the movies, and I'm sorry if some things might be wrong and please go easy on me on the criticism, but nevertheless I welcome it. It takes place after the war of the ring. Hope you like my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides the ones made up in my own little mind, they all belong to that genius Tolkien whom we all love for his world renown books and Peter Jackson. Wish I could own Legolas like any other girl but o well. The only character I own is Arianne and a few smaller characters other than that, no one please sue me, I'm not worth it.  
  
~*Hidden Rose*~  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Legolas was walking along the path with his horse by his side, the sun shone through the trees, it was a beautiful day, it was quiet along the trail. The only noise heard was the sound of his horse's breathing, tired from the long journey away from Mirkwood. He stopped his horse, his ears heard a slight rustle nearby, he grabbed his bow and arrow and whipped around but saw nothing. A voice rang out behind him.  
  
"Don't turn around, for I have a clear shot of your head and I am not one to miss. Turn around slowly, drop your weapons and keep your hands where I can see them stranger."  
  
Legolas slowly did as the stranger asked, he could not make out who it was for they were in the shadows of the trees. The stranger was covered in a dark green cloak, the hood was over their head covering their face in shadow.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have in Lorien?"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, I was sent here by King Thranduil of Mirkwood to speak with the Lady of the Light. She is expecting me and I am no stranger and I present no harm towards Lorien."  
  
"I sense that you are telling the truth, and I believe that you do not present any harm to my homeland," the stranger replied lowering her bow. "I was sent here to escort you, I admit you were not very easy to track, but I found you nonetheless. I did not expect for you to use this secret trail here, it is not known to very many. Although that does not excuse the fact that you are late," she pulled back her hood and revealed herself with a half smile.  
  
"I am Lady Arianne," she said, bowing her head in recognition of the prince. She had a dark green tunic on with dark beige leggings and black boots. Her long dark blackish blue hair was put in a braid to keep out of her face, which was of milky complexion. She had bold turquoise eyes and full lips. By this the prince was in awe, he had never seen an elf like her before. She was different from all the other elf maidens he had known before in Mirkwood or any where else. She had a dark beauty which was not typical of the Lorien elves.  
  
"It is impolite to stare my lord," turning her head away.  
  
"I apologize my lady, I was a bit deep in thought, we must continue though."  
  
"Yes, we are very close and we must get moving." She whistled for her horse, who then came running through the woods. "Hello Arlen." Arianne stroked her mane before she mounted on her horse, Legolas did the same and they rode through the woods toward Lorien.  
  
"Follow me, I know these woods better than anyone, and it is imperative that you keep up, these woods are not safe at night." They galloped at high speed before Arianne slowed to a stop when they reached a waterfall.  
  
Legolas looked around, there was a large waterfall dumping it's contents into a slowly flowing river. "You have been here many times before." he stated.  
  
"Yes, follow me and watch your step, it is quite slippery," She led them behind the waterfall into the cave behind it, it was dim they walked for a long while, the only sound was the sound of the horse's hooves on the ground. They followed the end of the cave to an opening. The horses were first up the small ledge then Legolas. He held out a hand for Arianne helping her up, until she slipped on some loose rocks and landed in his arms and her forehead to his chest. She stood up, her eyes looking into his, and his arms still holding on to hers. He looked into her eyes and saw such hope and independence, and yet such sadness. She felt his compassion and trust, but she quickly broke free of his grip. "Thank you," she said curtly and continued walking forward.  
  
Legolas was a bit bewildered at what had just happened but paid no mind to it. He quickly caught up with her with his long strides leading his horse with her.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
It was late afternoon before they had reached the gates of Lorien. The guards recognized Arianne and quickly let her in along with Legolas.  
  
"I will take the horses to the stables and see that they are fed, you should go rest, it has been a long journey and I'm sure that you would want some rest and some nourishment. Lady Galadriel will meet with you at dinner. "  
  
Legolas reached out for Arianne's hand and never took his eyes off of hers, "thank you, it was a pleasure to be of your aquatance. I hope to see you at dinner." he bent down to kiss her hand.  
  
"You will my lord, it would be an honor. Until then." She walked away with the reins of the horses leading them toward the stables.  
  
Legolas was led into his quarters where he found Haldir waiting for him by the window. "Mellon nin, it has been too long,"  
  
"Yes too long indeed."  
  
"I take it you had no trouble in your arrival."  
  
"Yes, I owe most of it to this elleth who escorted me. She's a mystery to me frankly, Arianne is different from any other elleth I've ever known."  
  
"That is Arianne alright, there is no mistaking her. She has her own aura of doing things I guess you could say. And you are right she is like no other elleth. But I am warning you mellon nin, she is like a burning fire, if you do not handle her properly then you will get burned, if you do then she will burn brightest and is a beautiful flame to behold if not already."  
  
"I can clearly see that about her."  
  
"Are you so sure about that."  
  
"Of course I'm not sure, can one be sure of anything when it comes to an elleth."  
  
"Yes you do have a point there."  
  
"I've sensed something different about her. It seems that she's trying so hard to hide her feelings from the world, as if there is a world of sadness underneath that she doesn't want anyone to find out."  
  
"All I can say is that your instincts are correct, but it is not my place to tell you, it is getting late mellon nin. I will see you tonight at dinner."  
  
"Yes, I will see you there." Legolas took a walk outside admiring the beauty of Lothlorien. Although he was drawn to some music nearby, he walked to a cluster of trees with the most beautiful blossoms, and petals raining down everywhere. Just above he heard the music elves practicing their songs for the dinner held tonight. He walked a little further and found Arianne dancing slowly and expressively to the slow and somewhat sad melodic music.  
  
"I know someone is there," she softly called out, "now either come out or walk away." Legolas slowly walked out and showed himself. He was in awe with her graceful movements and her beauty among the falling petals around her.  
  
"A beautiful elleth like you should not dance alone." said Legolas walking over grasping her hand.  
  
"Hannon le, but I am no one's elleth," she replied, "you are not such a bad dancer, for a prince." she said with a grin.  
  
"Not all can be as graceful as you Lady Arianne. Where did you learn to dance like that?" There was a pause before she answered, she avoided his eyes, "It was my mother who taught me." she said barely above a whisper. The music soon stopped, and the two slowly parted.  
  
A chamber maid called out to Arianne, "My lady, we must prepare you for the dinner,"  
  
"I will see you at dinner my lady."Legolas bowed as Arianne slowly parted, "As will I my lord" she nodded deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun set and the moon began to show over the horizon, it seemed to add to the angelic glow of the elvan kingdom. Legolas got dressed in his formal attire and proceeded toward the dining hall. He was soon accompanied by Haldir. The hall was like nothing Legolas had seen anywhere else, it had it's own beauty and light which the Loriens were known for. Legolas was seated next to Lady Galadriel, he soon saw Lady Arianne making her way up to the head table, although being seated three seats away from him. She was dressed in a blue shimmering ivory dress that accented her features.  
  
"Legolas, I am so please you have made it safely, I trust that Lady Arianne was a good escort. We will discuss matters tomorrow, tonight let us enjoy ourselves and relax." Music played and filled the hall with melodic sounds, elves began dancing all around.  
  
Legolas made his way toward Lady Arianne, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Arianne stood up and took his hand, "I believe you have already had the pleasure of a dance, but how about a walk instead." They made their way to the side entrance and walked along the dimmed halls of the palace. Legolas felt a wave of sadness as Arianne passed these halls, her soul seemed to be crying and sullen. They made their way to a balcony on the north wing of the palace.  
  
There, Arianne seemed to be comforted by the gleaming sky. "In all my years as an elf, I have never tired looking up at the sky, or saying hello to the stars," she held her hands up, closed her eyes and twirled underneath the endless beauty of the sky. Legolas softly reached and grabbed her hands in his and brought them down to his chest. "Arianne, what troubles you so, I can feel your pain from here, I have ever since I've met you, your longing sadness, hidden, but not unnoticed."  
  
She looked at him with her turquoise eyes and simply replied "you are right, there are many troubles for me at this time," She walked away from him to the railing of the balcony, Legolas followed her, then she began telling her story, only a bit louder than a whisper.  
  
"My mother was originally from the kingdom of Rivendell, and my father was born here in Lothlorien. They fell in love and she came to live with him, she was a noble elf, and she befriended Lady Galadriel. My father was Celeborn's Chief Guard of Lothlorien, my mother, a secret messenger for Lady Galadriel. My father did not even know of it until a few months ago. But I knew my whole life, and one day that I would have to take over for her and help aid the kingdom of elves. Two months ago, she was sent with a message to Mirkwood, the next day she was riding back, barely alive, who wounds too extensive for our healers to heal. She died in my father's arms, she was murdered by orcs a days beyond Lothlorien. She rode all the way out here to say good bye, and that she loved us. I was suppose to ride with her that day and help her deliver something of great importance, but she refused and told me to stay here. And I listened. All I have left of her is this locket that she gave me, with the rose carved in. My father soon left after her death, he left these shores, he was reminded too much of his grief. He said that I resembled my mother, and her dark beauty. But I know that for him the grief was too near and I was part of it. Haldir promised my father that he would take care of me, and has been my guardian since. But for me it just seems that the grief is still too near."  
  
Legolas put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face up to his, "I can feel your guilt from here, it was not your fault, there was nothing you could do. Your mother knew the risks she took, she was just protecting you and your father, you can not blame her for that. Your father made the choice to leave, to start a new life away from here. It was not that he did not care for you, but that it was his own way of dealing with his grief, just like you are dealing with yours. The fates may not seem to be kind, but troubles pass in time, you have to be patient enough to wait." he said softly as he gently kissed her and wiping her tears with his thumb. He guided her to the bench nearby and held her close, her head rested on his chest, he could feel everything that she was feeling. Images from her mind flowed from her into him, then there was the feeling of trust that she had for him. She felt safe in his arms wrapped around her, Legolas stroked her long dark hair, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another Author's Note: Okay I know that Haldir died in the Two Towers but I couldn't think of putting anyone else in my story besides him. But please I ask of you review and tell me what you think, I would love to know what you think of the story so far. And don't worry it will pick up soon. So please review if you want another chapter!  
  
~Lady Elizabeth 


	2. Chapter Two

~*Chapter Two*~  
  
Arianne woke up in her room still in her dress from last night, it was very early morning, the sun had not risen yet and the sky was still full of stars. Arianne changed out of her formal clothes and into her comfortable tunic, leggings and boots. She grabbed her bow and arrows and long, dangerous blades made especially for her.  
  
She ran down the long stairs of the palace toward the archery field by the lake. Although she saw that it was not unoccupied like she expected. Legolas was practicing his archery with perfect precision. She was not near enough for him to sense her, but she reached for the bow and arrow and aimed for the target splitting his arrow in half. She greeted him with a bow and slight smile, "I would not expect one up so early my lord."  
  
"And neither you my lady, you seemed pretty exaughsted last night," Legolas shot another arrow splitting Arianne's previous one. "Your skill with the bow is quite impressive."  
  
"I've had years of practice, it is not common for women here to learn archery or any sort of weaponry, but my parents and Haldir thought it important to learn the skills of a bow. Father and Haldir taught me weaponry while my mother taught me horseback riding. Arlen was her horse until she gave her to me, and what of the women in your realm my lord?" Arianne shot another arrow at the target.  
  
"The women in Mirkwood have each their own individual skills but few are skilled in combat. Although they are quite skilled in their horseback riding and political negotiations." Legolas shot his arrow to the farthest target and hit it dead center.  
  
"I want to thank you for last night, it has been a long time since I have had someone to talk to, usually I would speak with Lady Galadriel, but she has been busy with other matters concerning the kingdoms safety and such." Arianne went to retrieve the arrows she had shot and placed them back in her quiver.   
  
"Well enough about me, tell me of your adventures in the war of the ring, I'm glad that evil is now destroyed, the fellowship seemed to be successful after all."  
  
"Yes, it was finally destroyed, but it came at a price, many lives were lost in the war, but lasting friendships and alliances were created. And the world of men and elves were united in an alliance that I believe will hold for a long time and the rightful king of Gondor was restored to his throne. There is peace now among the alliance, but I fear that peace will not hold for long. The orcs still are a danger, as are the Uruk Hai. That is what my father sent me here to discuss with Lady Galdriel, the soldiers are patrolling the borders. We believe that the factions are uniting and raiding the countryside, their motives however are unclear. It seems that they are running wild and leaderless but Mirkwood suspects that they are secretly uniting under some unexplained force. " A solemn face came across Legolas.  
  
"I'm sure that Lady Galadriel will give her aid in any way possible." The sun rose rather quickly, the time seemed to pass when she was with Legolas. He seemed wised beyond his years, and the stories of this noble elf seemed to be of no exaggeration.  
  
Haldir was soon spotted walking toward the two elves. "Lady Arianne, Legolas, it is nice to see your skills are still unrivaled in archery. It seems that the student has bested her teacher yet. Legolas, Lady Galadriel requests a meeting with you and the Lorien council now," Arianne acknowledged his leave with a deep nod as he went to meet them.  
  
"It seems that you two are getting along very well, after the meeting Lady Galadriel wants to speak with you about certain matters. It is wonderful to finally see you smile after so long Arianne."  
  
"Well yes, Legolas seems to have that affect on me, I can't explain it, it's the feeling of trust and complete comfort when I am with him."  
  
"I think that my young elleth is finally falling in love."  
  
This comment surprised Arianne, "Love, I know nothing of it Haldir, not in the way you speak of it."  
  
"I apologize for my mistake then."  
  
"Haldir, what do you think of Legolas and I?"  
  
"I believe that you two would make an excellent match, if you didn't have your own reserves about this relationship. But let me say this, it is the first time I have seen you smile in two months, you had such a fire in you, like your mother don't lose that. Now I must return before I am late for the meeting."  
  
"Of course, goodbye Haldir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was seated in the throne room along with the other members of the Lorien council, now joined by Haldir who took his seat next to Legolas. Celeborn and Galdariel soon took their seats at the head of the table.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, my father has sent me with news from Mirkwood concerning the rising factions of the orcs, they are being led by the Uruk Hai, if not stopped they will destroy each village in their path to get what they want. We must act quickly if we want to gain the upper hand. From what we know now they are destroying elvan villages along the borders. We are asking for an alliance between our two nations to stop this threat before it presents any more harm."  
  
"What say you my council?"  
  
"We think that although very risky, the prince has a valuable point, he is right, we must fight together and neutralize the threat before it gets serious."  
  
"I agree," Lord Celeborn rose up, "if we do not deal with the threat now they will soon come after Lorien and we all now that we cannot allow that to happen."  
  
"My lord, Mirkwood will do whatever to protect our realms, but my father has another theory, that the orcs are searching for something, their attacks on the villages are not random as they usually are. We must find this item that they are searching for before they do. There is a new leader rising and we must approach this quickly."  
  
Lady Galadriel now spoke, "Legolas is right, but the path ahead presents much danger, especially for two, one of them struggling to find out the truth while risking to be lost forever. The road ahead is filled with many challenges, simple things are not what they appear to be, trust your instincts for some that is the only thing you can count on."  
  
The council now left the room, Celeborn, Legolas, Galadriel, and Haldir were now left alone. Celeborn was first to break the short silence, "Haldir you will assemble the army, we do not have very many men Legolas, but their skill makes up for their small numbers, after Haldir will lead them to Mirkwood, while you will ride with our swiftest messenger to Gondor. This is a matter that concerns all of Middle Earth and we must work together to deal with this new evil."  
  
With this Legolas, Celeborn, and Haldir left the room, Lady Galadriel stayed behind. "Arianne, come out of the passage way, I know you are here," Arianne soon revealed herself, Lady Galadriel smiled, "You know what you have to do now my young elleth, I would not ask you this if you were not needed, you know that this is very dangerous and I do not have to tell you that, do not fear, I sense that you will be all right, you are strong and can fight through the challenges that lay ahead of you."  
  
"I hope that I am not out of line, but I have thought much about my mother's recent death and well I would like to know what mission it was you sent her away on? I do not blame you, that is the furthest thing from my mind, but it is a question of what happened to her the day she died. She is my own mother and I know so little about her life as a messenger."  
  
"All you need to know is that she was protecting the elves, and many more lives, she knew the risks Arianne, but your mother's death was not in vain, she succeeded, she protected the ones she loved."  
  
"Yes but at what cost, I understand what I must do, thank you my lady, I know that you are very wise and I thank you for taking this time with me." Arianne bowed and began to leave. "Arianne, your mother was a noble woman, you have nothing to fear, you were her daughter, and for that she knew you both had a special bond and a special trust. She knew that whatever she did she could always come to you and you would understand." After a slight pause Arianne left the room. She ran down the hall and slowed near the end leaning against a pillar clutching her necklace. Ever since her mother's death it seemed to give her great comfort.  
  
Arianne made her way to the stables, she could see that she was not alone. She made her way towards Arlen and stroked her mane while in return she nudge her with her nose. Legolas was stocking up on his weapons and such, "My lady, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Need you ask questions you already know the answers to my lord."  
  
"Stubborn elleth." Arianne only smiled at this.  
  
"You know that I am the Queen's messenger, and besides someone has to watch out and make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble, we can't have our own Prince of Mirkwood straying too far now can we." Arianne grinned she then mounted on her horse then Legolas did the same.  
  
"We must hurry my lady, time is short," with that remark the two rode off galloping, Arianne's cloak flowing behind her, Legolas riding right next to her.  
  
The two rode for hours until it was mid-afternoon. They rested by a small stream, they ate as the horses drank. There was a cooling breeze that blew through the trees.  
  
"It's so peaceful, it's almost unreal, you would never know of the harsh reality that is beyond these woods." Arianne got up and walked over to some nearby trees.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, just finding peaceful comfort in the woods, nature, listening to the trees talk, the wind blowing, and just to lay on the grass and watch the clouds in the sky."  
  
"Seems like I'm talking to an expert." Arianne sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I have to admit, you are not what I expected at all." turning her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"May I ask my lady, what did you expect?"  
  
"Certainly not this," she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Though the smile faded as he stood up and looked around, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you sense that?" Arianne stood up and looked around.   
  
"Yes, the trees are talking, they are filled with fright, the air has thickened, something is coming."  
  
"Hurry, we do not have much time, are there any faster ways to Gondor?"  
  
"We can cut through the forest and to the plains, but that would leave us wide open toward attacks."  
  
"We must take that chance." The two elves mounted on their horses and began riding with tremendous speed.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone I hope you like this second chapter. LIke I said please review I would really appreciate it if you can get some of your friends to review! But hey I hope that you like this chapter and I'll be up with the third chapter soon. Sorry about hte little cliffhanger but hey that's what you get for not reviewing. So if you want to find out what happens next REVIEW! Thank you.  
  
Until Next Chapter,  
  
~Lady Elizabeth 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the LOTR, I'm just borrowing the characters. The only one I own is Arianne. I'm not a genius like Tolkien but I love his world of LOTR. So as I said before I am just writing this story to the best of my knowledge from the movies and also please no one sue me because I'm really not worth it.  
  
~*Hidden Rose*~  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
The two elves rode through the forest with great speed, soon the ground began to tremble, and there must have been a hundred orcs behind them. Although they had the safety of the woods around them, it still did not stop the determined orcs who seemed to ride with a passion and an inner fire that fueled them inside. "Arianne, we are three days from Gondor, we'll never make it, they're gaining on us we have to make a stand somewhere." Arianne looked back her hair whipping in the wind, her cloak flowing freely behind her, the orcs were gaining on them, and one of the Uruk-hai rode up next to her so fast she could barely react. He made a grab for her necklace; his hands were then clasped around her neck trying to yank off her necklace by force. Her neck burned from the force and friction, she pulled back, but as she did, she realized that the necklace was in fact burning the uruk-hai's hand. His grip on the necklace was weakening, with a final pull Arianne broke free. The Uruk-hai staggered behind when Legolas shot an arrow directly into his chest.  
  
Looking behind, Arianne and Legolas shot arrows with dangerous accuracy at the fast pace orcs. "Legolas, we'll never outrun them," Arianne shouted.  
  
The two elves rode hard through the forest and gained a small lead. "Arianne, at the tree up ahead grab hold of the branch hanging down and quickly climb up, our horses will come back when they out run the orcs." The elves were out of sight shortly; Arianne nodded and did what Legolas had suggested. The two grabbed the low branch simultaneously and quickly climbed into the shadows of the trees. The leaves were thick all around and only small rays of sunshine barely shone through the thick branches. Dark green leaves hung all around them. They watched in silence as the orcs soon passed in a rush, neither of them making a sound. Soon the last of the scouting party passed and it was safe to descend.  
  
"The orc factions are growing. We must hurry, we have little time left before sunset and we must make haste while we still have energy left." Said Legolas.  
  
"Let's go, we can make camp at the Willow tree across the hill, it will provide us shelter and shield us from the view of others. My mother use to take me there a few times on one of our riding trips when I was younger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was just at the brink of sunset when Arianne and Legolas reached the willow tree. Its hanging leaves covered all around providing a protected shelter. The immensity of it was overwhelming and dark as it looked from the outside inside it was dimly illuminated with a pale blue light from the tree's bark, the large roots of the tree provided a safe hiding place in case of intruders. Arianne then stepped out of the tree's protective area and whistled for Arlen.  
  
"Arlen should be here soon, she knows that song anywhere." Arianne shivered, it was getting later into the night and growing colder as well. Legolas walked over and placed his cloak over her shoulders. Arianne winced at this gesture and made a small uncomfortable cry.  
  
"What's the matter my lady?" but Legolas did not need the answer to that question as he lifted her long hair revealing a red bare neck, bleeding with tiny welts made from the uruk-hai's deathly grip on her. "You're neck needs tending."  
  
"I am fine Legolas, do not worry about it." She whispered but her statement seemed unheard as Legolas continued walking to the other side of the tree. Arianne ventured over to the on of the roots of the tree and climbed up upon it, there was a small opening in the tree of the trunk. Arianne went inside and was amazed by the beauty of the trunk, with illuminated veins swirling inside the tree, all visible and with their own unique glow. As Arianne returned to their place under the large root of the tree Legolas soon came back a few moments later with Alyssa herbs in his hands grown near the roots and Ponce water from the trunk of the tree. Legolas had ground the herbs and water into a smooth paste, he then sat down next to Arianne and parted her hair to the side. He then gently removed her necklace and began applying the mixture to her wounds, then bandaged them with his smooth caressing touch.  
  
Arianne turned her head around, "Thank you," and then she sealed it with a gentle kiss on his lips. His eyes were even bolder under the pale light, so deep in cerulean blue that you could be lost forever in those eyes. He then took her hand in his and placed her gleaming necklace in her hand.  
  
Did the orcs come for her because she was her mother's daughter? Why was this necklace so important? Granted the artisanship is remarkable and extremely well made, but what plagued Arianne the most was why did the necklace burn in the uruk-hai's hands. How could a little thing like this do any harm to anyone. It was such a light little thing, just a gift from her mother why would anyone want it. She stroked her thumb over the smooth material of the necklace for a moment before turning to Legolas.  
  
"No, you keep it, for safekeeping my prince, I trust you." She smiled and placed the necklace in the palm of his hand and closed it, keeping his hand in hers as he then wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and held her closely to keep her warm and safe.  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey everyone who's reading my story and not reviewing, so anyway if you like my story so far please please review and tell me what you think. Even if it were some critism it's welcomed here, I would love to know more ways to improve my story. I apologize that this chapter was so short but I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer since the events in the next chapter are all relative to each other. Don't worry the plot will start to develop more as I keep updating so as I said please review. In addition, I'm thinking of adding a lot of elvish in the next chapter anyone with any good suggestions on sites? Well I hope you like my story so far and please please please review it would be greatly appreciate so remember more reviews quicker the chapters. Until next chapter, ~Lady Elizabeth 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: I finally figured out what a mary sue is and apparently this is a mary-sue but if you don't like it then don't read my story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating for so long but it's hard updating my stories and my webpage at deviantart.com. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Thank you Afowe Utina'vara, Sailor Cheron, Crazycruzet212, radiion-hobbitwarrior and aglarien. Thanks for your reviews I really appreciated. And now for a much delayed chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing, it all belongs to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien and the LOTRs movies.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Arianne awoke, wrapped in Legolas's warm cloak. It was very early morning, the sun was not yet up, and darkness surrounded the land. Arianne got up and looked around, Legolas was nowhere to be found. Arianne walked to the edge where the branching dark green leaves of the willow tree fell down. She pushed aside the leafy branches, and saw that a dense mist surrounded the field. As soon as she pushed the leaves aside some of the fog crept in. The wind blew steadily and the fog danced with each gust, swirling mysteriously and covering everything in sight. Hiding what wanted to be hidden and what wanted to stay forgotten.  
  
Arianne slowly walked over to the trunk of the tree and placed her hand on the bark. She pressed her ear against the bark, listening for what might come, but the land was silent, for now. But she did hear the rustling of some leaves up top, "Legolas?" she cried in a hushed voice no louder than a whisper, afraid to disturb what was around her with the volume of her voice. Legolas soon swept down and lightly landed by her side with alacrity. He seemed as he had been awake for hours with the alertness shown in his eyes. "Come with me," he said in a gentle voice, matching her tone of caution. He took her hand as he helped her climb the many branches of the willow tree. They finally reached the canopy of the tree. The sight was absolutely amazing and the stars and moon illuminated the sky.  
  
"The view is magnificent, but what's the real reason you brought me up here?" But then she realized the answer to her question. The fog was thickening and specks of firelight glowed in the distance as it seemed the orcs made camp a mile or two away. The faint glow to the north was Minas Tirith and the kingdom of Gondor, but was still three days away.  
  
"We have to continue on foot, the horses would be too easy to track. The fog will linger for a few more hours, but we must make haste and use it to the best of our advantage, it will conceal our movements until midmorning, but I'm afraid that we're running out of time. I sense that something is happening in the east and we must hurry."  
  
"It seems that you have everything under control here, are you sure that I should be the one escorting you and not the other way around my lord," Arianne added with a small smile. Legolas smiled back and the two elves returned to the ground.  
  
"We must leave the horses here then, Arlen can take care of herself," Arianne walked over to stroke her mane. "Be careful my friend, we will meet you there, and don't worry we'll be fine." Smiled Arianne as Arlen nudged her hand then nuzzled the side of her face. "Shhhh, we will be reunited soon. I wish you the best of luck and be careful my dear friend." Then the two horses were off.  
  
Arianne gathered what they needed and she and Legolas continued. As they stepped out to the woods the dense fog was now up to their waists, Legolas took her hand and they continued walking through the fog.  
  
"Interesting how things turned out, you my lord were not what I expected at all."  
  
"What did you expect my lady Arianne?"  
  
"Certainly not this," she smiled and he leaned in to give her a light kiss, he tucked back a piece of her hair and continued walking. "Are all princes as charming as yourself?" she teased, "or is it all just a part of your royal duty?" she said with a smile. "What is the mystery behind the prince?"  
  
"My lady, what keeps something interesting is a good mystery, why so curious?"  
  
"A little curiosity is good now and besides this inquiring mind would like to know. You keep so much hidden from the world Legolas, I just simply want to know more about you."  
  
"Maybe some mysteries should be kept as such. A curious elleth as yourself should know when to hold her tongue."  
  
"Stop patronizing me. I would think that you would at least know how to conceal a condescending voice. Your actions speak for themselves."  
  
"There are some experiences and parts about me that I would rather keep hidden from the world. Trust is hard to come by."  
  
"So you don't trust me, or you can't allow yourself to trust. I trusted you, you had my trust ever since I looked into your eyes, and saw a future. You may be very wise Legolas, but you still have much to learn. I hope you enjoy your solitude your highness." Arianne angrily paced off disappearing into the fog, allowing Legolas time to contemplate what had just happened.  
  
~Author's note: I know I know I left the ending abruptly but there is a reason why I left it like that. I'm already writing the next chapter so I'll be able to update the story sooner. I'm sorry for my poor updating skills, but I will make a sincere effort to update more. I know this chapter was sort of meaningless in a way but things will pick up by next chapter. In the mean time review! ~Until Next Chapter ~Lady Elizabeth 


End file.
